Make a Guess
by Emi96
Summary: When young Marie finds herself in the Glade with no memories left to remember, she understands just how difficult life can get. With the help of a somewhat annoyingly charming blond boy, she slowly gets used to the ways of the Gladers. But once the End is triggered, and the her world starts to fall apart, how will she react? But more importantly, why was she sent there? (Newt/OC)
1. Chapter 1 - The Lift

_**Make A Guess**_

_**Chapter 1 - The lift**_

Even before she passed out in the arms of a complete stranger, the young girl was having a rotten day.

She woke suddenly, uncomfortably curled up in a corner of a dark room, her head slightly dizzy. She raised her left hand to her head, slowly wiping the sleepiness away from her closed eyes. She waited a few seconds before fully opening them, taking in her environment. She blinked a few times, waiting for her vision to adjust. Cold sweat rolled down her forehead when she realized it wouldn't.

She was surrounded by darkness.

Ever-so-carefully, she extended her arms in front of her, reaching for something. She didn't know what she was looking for; a wall, probably. When her hands hit nothing but emptiness, she let them wander a few inches more to the right. Again, she had no idea why she was doing it, but it just felt like the thing to do.

It felt certainly better than to do nothing.

When her fingers collided with a cool surface, she gently laid her palms flat on it, quickly identifying it as metal. Moving onto her knees, she followed the wall with her hand, surprisingly finding herself in another corner not three feet away from where she woke up. She did the same thing for the three other walls, painfully realizing that she was trapped in a small metal box.

With no noticeable exit.

She let out a shaky breath, trying to process all the information her brain was getting. It was safe to say that she wasn't getting anywhere.

'What am I doing here?' She thought, putting her head in her hands.

She tried to remember something; anything. She knit her eyebrows together, focusing on finding some memories of the last few hours. She really wanted to know what she was doing there. She wanted to understand. She gasped when she found nothing inside the brain of hers.

Absolute nothingness.

Except one thing. She did remember her name.

_Marie. _

"My name is Marie." The young girl said out loud, frowning at the sound of her voice. It felt disturbingly unfamiliar.

Marie nearly yelped when everything started to move upward. She flinched, the screeching noise of metal against metal slightly hurting her ears. At first, she kept her head turned towards the roof, bracing herself for whatever was going to happen, but after some time, her neck started to hurt and she resumed into lying somewhat comfortably on the ground.

She assumed the metal box was some kind of lift, but the trip up seemed to last forever. No ordinary lift would move for that long, not even in the tallest building on earth. But what ticked her off even more was that she knew - _remembered - _about the earth, about lifts and buildings, and yet -

- And yet she couldn't remember a thing about herself.

Sick of her brain being useless, she focused on the one thing she was somehow sure off. She repeated her name over and over inside her mind, like a mantra. '_Marie, Marie, Marie-' _

Her train of thought was interrupted as the lift came to a sudden stop.

Before she could consider looking up, the roof high above her opened with a loud screeching sound, making her cover her ears. She quickly screwed her eyes shut when the painful sunlight came into the small room. She then heard a few gasps, closely followed by low voices. She didn't recognize any of them, but she did manage to label them as boys voices.

Gradually, she carefully opened her eyelids, a few black dots blurring her visions. Marie heard the guy talk before she saw him drop next to her. "You okay there, greenie?"

The first thing she thought was that he nearly landed on her left foot, which would have been pretty painful. The second thing she thought was that the guy's accent seemed off. Not one she was used to, even though she had no idea where she came from. It was all way too weird for her.

The third thing, she said it out loud. "Who the hell are you?"

She heard the boy chuckle, but she noticed the uncertainty in it. "The buggin' question is 'Who the shuck are you?'!"

Surprised by his odd choice of words, she didn't immediately answer, but the boy didn't seem like he was waiting for one. Actually, he wasn't really paying much attention to her. He was looking up towards where he had come from. Curious, she did the same.

A small gasp escaped her lips when she met all the eyes that were currently staring at her. She could hear them whisper, discuss and even shout, but she didn't understand all the words they were saying. They had odd ways of expressing themselves. When the intensity of their glances was too hard to bear without flushing, she brought her attention back on the blonde guy in front of her.

Her cheeks did get red when she noticed him watching her. He seemed... Shocked.

"I can't bloody believe it." He muttered to himself, the look in his eyes perfectly matching the expression on his rough features.

Feeling blunt, she raised an eyebrow. "What?" Marie asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You're a girl." The boy stated, bewildered.

The girl nodded slowly, not understanding what he was getting at. "Obviously."

He opened his mouth to answer, but a loud, bossy voice made him shut it. "Get the shuck back, ya shanks!" That voice roared and somehow, the voices seemed to die down. She didn't like to admit it, but it even intimidated her a little. Surprise hit her when he passed his head, probably to see what was happening down there.

It was dark skinned _boy. _Another teenager.

Marie frowned when she realized she hadn't seen any adults. Only the dirty faces of curious, angry and intrigued boys.

"Newt, bring her up!" He ordered, not leaving a choice to _Newt, _in that matter.

The blondie looked back at her, the confused expression replaced by a annoying smirk. He walked calmly over to where she was currently lying, and extended his hand for her to take. She watched him carefully, not entirely sure what to do.

She could probably stay there, waiting for an adult to show up, but to be honest, she didn't like to be in small places like lifts. Especially the ones that go up forever. She didn't want to find out the hard way how it would go down. Reluctantly, she let him pull her up on her feet.

Marie watched as he raised both his hands above his head, tons of other hands grabbing him and getting him out of the box. Her eyes widened when she understood that she had to do the same.

"Well, go on then, girl!" An annoyed voice shouted from the large group of boys.

She glared at the direction where it came from, but eventually gave in. She had to get out anyway.

Thankfully enough, only two pairs of hands grabbed her, making her uneasiness die down slightly. She wiped the dust off her clothes, not entirely sure why she was trying to avoid eye contact with the others. After a good half a minute dusting off nothing, she raised her head. "What-"

"I'm Alby, girl. Remember that name." The dark-skinned boy said, cutting her off.

She nodded. "But what-"

"You don't ask questions, here, greenie. I'm the boss, I'll tell you once you're ready." He said, authority dripping from his voice.

'God he's annoying.' Marie thought, putting her hands on her hips.

When she didn't say anything, he smiled a toothy grin at her. Then, he turned to all the other boys that were scattered around them at that point. "See, a _girl _does what she's told."

Marie wanted to disagree, and she even opened her mouth to contradict him, but a loud roaring noise erupted from all around her. Not wanting for her ears to bleed, she covered them swiftly, covering them with her palms. When the noise didn't stop, and the pain intensified, she started to scream.

Scream until her voice gave out.

Scream until her world faded to black once more.

_**AN: **_**Hi there, guys!**

**So this is my first 'Maze Runner' fic, so don't be too harsh, yeah! But any kind of reviews is still nice and awesome. **

**Thank you for reading by the way!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rise and Shine

_**Make a Guess**_

_**Chapter 2 - Rise and Shine**_

When Marie opened her eyes, she hadn't excepted to see two pairs of wide eyes watching her.

Her first instinct was to close them again, their stare making her feel uncomfortable. She turned around in the bed, tugging the blanket closer to her face, hoping they didn't notice she was awake. She knew it was impossible since she'd basically glared at them, but she mainly hoped they wouldn't speak to her.

Thankfully, they didn't.

In fact, they weren't doing anything at all. By the sound of it, they weren't talking, or moving or even busying themselves. If she wouldn't be able to hear their breathings, she'd think they were statues. Or maybe even dead.

That lessened her will to get out of that bed even more.

There were so many things she wanted to know; so many things she couldn't understand. She tried to remember something aside her first name, but somehow, nothing could be found in that memory of hers. What seemed even weirder was that she had not forgotten how to speak, and how to think and stuff like that.

But there was no trace, whatsoever, of herself in her brain.

Marie didn't like that.

When she realized that the two guys weren't going to move anytime soon, and mostly because head was hurting from all the thinking, she decided to show signs of life.

She slowly opened her eyelids, faking a grunt as she raised her left hand to her face, wiping the sleep off her eyes. She let her arm drop carelessly on the mattress next to her before pushing herself up to let her back rest against the headboard.

Marie frowned when she noticed she was making a show for absolutely no one. She was alone, and she hadn't even heard or seen them leave. She made a quick mental note to be more careful about these sort of things. Everything could happen there.

Wherever 'there' was.

A sudden wave of adrenaline surged through her veins; and just like that, she was on her feet. She flinched at the coldness of the ground beneath her, but ignored it and made a 360° turn, taking in her environment. Well, there wasn't much to take in, really.

Aside from the bed in the left corner, a random chair against the opposite wall and a ancient looking desk in front of the door, there was nothing but dust everywhere. There wasn't even a window.

That last piece of information made her instantly look for another source of light; which, in this case, was a rusty old lamp hanging from the ceiling.

She made a move to get to the door, but then stopped.

They could be waiting right on the other side. Marie didn't even know who '_they_' were, but that dark-skinned boy she couldn't name anymore hadn't inspired her trust. On the other hand, it did seemed like he was the boss around there, so not trusting him might've been a stupid thing.

But a world without adults was ridiculous. It didn't seem legit at all. She couldn't remember any grown-ups in particularly, but she did know that there were always a bunch of them everywhere. She somehow knew that where kids were, the adults weren't too far away.

So why hadn't she seen one yet.

Sighing deeply, the young girl face-palmed. "Stop overthinking things and get out of here." She thought, making a b-line towards the wooden door.

When her fingers touched the handle, a sudden fear washed over her. What if it was safer to stay hidden in the room. Perhaps it was better to wait a little and see what happens. Marie felt herself shiver and she remembered that she had no shoes on. Outrunning all these was already nearly impossible, but barefoot? She wouldn't even make it to the front door.

Frustrated, she let her hand fall back to her side, her gaze dropping to her feet, silently cursing their barefoot-ness.

She yelped when the door swung open. Marie took a few steps back, her body tense and her hands balled into fists. The look on her face proved that she was just as surprised by her actions than the person who had just entered the room. Once the initial shock over, she recognized the guy standing in the doorway as Newt; or the blondie who had nearly crushed her foot, back in the lift.

Marie frowned when she saw how amused he looked.

"Woaw there, girl. I won't hurt ya." The guy said, holding up his hands. "I don't fight _girls."_

He put a lot of emphasis on the that last word. That made a question pop up in her mind, followed by many others.

"I didn't see any girls." Marie stated, not sure why she started with that one. It wasn't even the most important one.

Newt shook his head. "Indeed you didn't."

Her frown deepened. That was basically saying that she was the only girl there, but that seemed just as ridiculous as no-

"Where are the adults?" Marie blurted out, speaking louder than she intended to.

He took a step closer to her, but she instinctively took one back. Smirking, he stayed right where he was. "There aren't any bloody adults here, in the Glade." He explained, his smirk growing as the look of confusion on her face grew, too.

"Where is that? The Glade?" She asked, his smirk irking her more and more by the second.

He shrugged. "How the shuck should I know? Doesn't matter. The Glade is where the Glade is. Period." He told her, leaning against the doorframe.

Her jaw dropped at that. Was that guy for real? "Are you serious? Don't you want to know-"

"No, I don't." Newt said, his tone final, but then added, "and you neither."

Marie wanted to yell at him for even thinking that he could decide something like that for her, but it felt pointless to do so. It would be stupid to lash at him for something as stupid as their location. It already seemed kind of hard to get information out of him, she didn't want him to stop answering her questions.

"Huh, sure, alright," She said, trying to seem convincing. "Whatever you say, Newt."

He shot her an amused look. "Oh really, greenie?"

That earned him an annoyed eye roll and a jab of her finger. "My name is _Marie. _M-a-r-i-e. Not greenie." She stated, then on second thought, added, "whatever the hell that means."

Newt had the guts to chuckle. "You'll always be a greenie to me, _Marie." _

The way he said her name made her shiver slightly. It was the first time somebody aside her said it out loud. It felt... weird.

Marie blamed it on his accent.

"What is a greenie?" She pressed, tired of not understanding his vocabulary.

He smiled then. "It's another word for newbie."

The young brunette sighed. "Well, why can't you just say newbie, like everybody else?" She muttered, looking down at her feet.

"You'll quickly learn that you're the bloody odd one, girl." He said, turning on his heels and walking into a long corridor that seemed to go on forever. "In more ways than one."

Marie made no move to follow him. She didn't know if that was the right thing to do. When her curiosity got the best of her, she walked to the door. It surprised her to see him waiting for her near the stairs.

"About time, greenie. Aren't ya hungry?" He wondered, continuing his way to wherever he was going.

She wasn't, but she didn't want to stay in that isolated room one more minute.

_**A/N: **_**Hi there!**

**Thank you so much for the positive feeback! I was really glad to know that someone was actually reading my stor****y. Here's a little 'Shout-out' for my reviewers. **

***** Something like me: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it.

*****Chocoegg333: **Gosh, thank you for correcting me, I hadn't even noticed that. And I'm glad you liked my first chapter.

*** **Dare Queen: **Woaw, thanks!

*** **gabrielsangel23: **Ahaha, thank you! Here's my update!

**Again, thank you for reading and following and favoriting and reviewing. **


End file.
